


Must Have Been the Wind

by Theifindi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Armitage Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Sub Armitage Hux, Underage Sex, ben and rey are siblings i dont make the rules, dont worry tho everybody gets what they deserve, kylo rides a motorcycle, more relationships and tags to be added later probably, no beta we die like witchers, trust me counter: 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theifindi/pseuds/Theifindi
Summary: Wish I could tell you 'bout the noise, but I didn'thear athing
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	1. Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. We'll see how this goes. They're idiots in love, the ushe. I'll put TWs in the notes at the beginning of every chapter.  
> This story just wouldn't leave me alone and it still won't.

Hux eases into his seat gingerly, biting the inside of his cheek. He thought he’d be used to this by now, an expert, even, but clearly it would take a bit more practice. His desk was cold, and shocking at first, until the cool seeped into his skin, soothing the bruises on his back and legs. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. When he felt under control, he pulled out his notebook, a pen, and his homework.

Easy. Simple. Just another day. Just another Tuesday. He’s fine.

He has to hold his pen more tightly to stop his hand from shaking.

The bell rings, and Hux watches the rest of the rest of the class file in. Last of all, as always, is Solo. Hux, if asked, would more than likely punch anyone who would dare suggest he _waited_ for Solo every day. After all, they rarely spoke publicly, and if they did it was strictly to trade insults. They hated each other. But he wouldn’t deny to himself that seeing Solo’s hulking, dark frame shoulder into first period, late, was a comfort. A necessary part of normalcy.

Hux sits in the back of the room, and Solo, coming late, by default sits next to him. The teacher doesn’t even bat an eye as Solo walks in and casually swings into his seat, slouching immediately. Solo never carries a thing into class- Hux will deny until his dying day that the empty notebook and spare pen in his bag are for Solo, if he ever asked to borrow either. (Spoiler; Solo has _never_ asked _anyone_ and would probably swallow his own leather jacket before he asked _Hux_ of all people.)

As Solo sits, Hux gets a whiff of his aftershave. He doesn’t flinch, doesn’t blink, gives no indication whatsoever that he would kill to know what brand it was.

“Hux.” Solo greets lowly, without looking away from the front of the room.

“Ren.” Hux acknowledges.

At some point Solo had insisted on going by a name other than what school papers had him down as. Hux was one of the few that made the switch without questions, and one of the who who still calls him by his chosen name, though Solo never demanded otherwise, and had stopped throwing people into trash cans for saying the wrong thing.

“Sleep well?” Solo asks. Hux furrows his brow, taken off guard. He glances at Solo, who looks completely unruffled.

“Fine, why?” He brings his eyes forward again and is clipped and short in his answer.

“You pulled out your math homework. We’re in homeroom- last I checked, there was no homework assigned.”

Hux does not flush. He doesn’t look anything except composed as he slides his homework back into his notebook. He doesn’t thank Solo, because that would be admitting he hadn’t been paying attention.

He ignores how Solo stares at him through the rest of the period. He just has to make it through the day. He just has to make it through the day, and then he can come back tomorrow and sit next to Solo just like normal, and everything would be fine.

Hux drifts the rest of the day. He inspects his bruises at lunch, hidden away in the bathroom. They’re bad, worse in the places where old ones had hardly healed. But nothing broken, so not the worst it’s ever been.

He goes home. Hux walks every day, and it’s his one blessed hour of peace. He watches Solo talking with his sister and her friends, knowing he’ll be unobserved. When Ben is with Rey, all of his focus is on her. They didn’t used to get along, back when they were all in middle school, but something happened over the summer before high school and now they were nearly inseparable. Solo was only late every day because he insisted on walking his sister to her class first.

Hux looks away, closing his locker. No. As far as the student body was concerned, Hux and Solo hated each other with a cold, quiet rage. That focus, that care that Solo showed those he cared about—it would never be directed Hux’s way. It would be better if Hux just buried the feelings and pretended. He got those forty-five minutes of homeroom every day where neither of them had to pretend to hate each other and just… _exist_ , and that was all he was ever going to get. Not long now and he could be free. He just had to make it to college.

The sun is bright, and Hux squints at the sidewalk as he walks, counting the seven hundred and eighty two steps until he’s out of sight of the school building and can relax. He still waits another block before he lets himself slump against a tree, resting. When he starts again, he lets himself limp—it takes the pressure off his ankle, which he’s pretty sure he twisted and hasn’t given a break all day. His whole body is on fire, and he just wants to sleep.

“Hux!”

Confused, Hux turns.

Solo is there, idling on his motorcycle, keeping pace with Hux, yelling over the sound of the engine, helmet under one arm.

“Are you insane?!” Hux shouts back. This is a busy road, cars whizzing by—Solo is liable to get hit, and doesn’t even seem aware of it.

“Need a ride?!” Solo ignores him.

“I’m fine!” Hux bristles.

“Your leg says otherwise!” Solo is matter of fact, almost expectant, like Hux will do as he commands.

Hux, stubborn, keeps walking. He doesn’t bother hiding his limp now that Solo already knows. He’s _not_ taking a ride from Solo. Solo keeps pace with him, and when Hux is about to cross an entrance to a parking lot when Solo drives in front of him, blocking his way.

“Come on. You won’t owe me.”

Hux highly doubts this. But Solo has a look in his eye, like he’s not going to give up, or end up following Hux home anyway.

“Fine.” Hux says, at length.

Solo motions to the seat behind him, and Hux has to brace on Solo’s shoulder to swing a leg over. He’s never been on a motorcycle before, and doesn’t realize how tightly he’s holding onto Solo’s shoulders until Solo raises a gloved hand to move Hux’s grip from his shoulders to around his chest.

Solo is warm and solid, and Hux _hurts_ ; he can’t help how he relaxes into the hold, even as Solo starts moving the bike. It feels like it takes no time at all and they’re in Hux’s neighborhood, Hux giving reluctant directions over the sound of the wind and the engine until they’re in front of his house.

There’s no car in the driveway, yet. Hux has time.

He stares at his own house for a long time. Solo doesn’t seem to mind, leaning back and taking off his helmet, running a hand through his hair and enjoying the breeze. Hux doesn’t want to go in. Doesn’t want this to end, being pressed against Solo like this, the scent of his hair in Hux’s nose, those shoulders pressing into his collarbone. It’s like Solo _knows_ and is trying to drive him up a wall, but—but there’s no way he could know.

“Armitage?” Solo calling him by his given name, rarely used by anyone at all, shakes him.

“Huh?” He asks stupidly.

“You gonna get off?” Solo raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He stumbles off, regains his balance as best he can. “Thanks. For the ride.”

“Yeah. See you.” Solo’s smirking now. Hux grits his teeth.

“See you.”

Solo roars away. Hux watches him go before pulling out his key and unlocking the door. He takes a deep breath and heads inside. He has a lot of extra time now—he’s half an hour earlier than he usually would be. He doesn’t use it for anything, though. There wouldn’t be any point. He does his homework. Cleans the house. He’s started on dinner before the door opens.

“Armitage.” His father greets, standing in the doorway.

“Father.” Hux acknowledges.

Brendol Hux is a military man, and always has been. He appreciates punctuality, excellence, discipline, and little else. He puts his hat on the dining room table and takes his jacket off while Hux tends the stove. They don’t speak until Brendol has sat down and Hux has served them both—Brendol first, as always.

“Do your homework?” Brendol asks, looking at him from under his strong brow.

“Yes, father.” Hux does not look up from his plate.

“Hm. What’d you get on that History exam?”

“I’m not sure, father. It hasn’t been handed back yet.”

“Fine.” Brendol is annoyed, Hux can tell, but for once, not at him.

Hux breathes. Just a little while longer and he can make it through. He remembers how Solo’s body felt against his, and holds onto the memory like a drowning man until he falls into bed that night. He can do it. This. Just a little while longer.

-=-

Most days, Ben feels like he’s drifting. Just skating through life. After the summer before high school, though, this kind of drifting was something he rather appreciated. Some days he looked in the mirror and didn’t know if it was Kylo or Ben who looked back—or maybe someone else altogether. Most people didn’t seem to know who he was either, always skirting him like he’d rip their arms off or choke them for looking at him wrong.

To be fair, that was something he once might have done.

The only people who didn’t treat him that way were Rey and her friends. Well, them, and Hux.

Armitage Hux never treated him with fear, had never so much as batted an eyelash, even when Ben had slammed him up against a wall of lockers once freshman year. He’d just looked at Ben, just watched him. He was the most proper, put together individual Ben had ever met. Always on time, always prepared; unflappable.

At some point, he’d become a staple for Ben. A touchstone, a beacon of steady normalcy. Ben hoarded the fourty-five minutes of homeroom every day like gold; fourty-five minutes of being completely at ease, not wondering where he stood with someone, or feeling eyes on him and hearing quickly muffled whispers.

After driving Hux home, Ben grins the whole way to his own house—not that it’’s that far. Somehow, they’ve lived just two blocks from each other and never known. But now Ben _does_ know—maybe this can be a regular thing, and he can stretch that fourty-five minutes a day into an hour and fourty-five minutes. He could drive Hux to and from, maybe even give Hux his jacket and everyone would know, the peace that was Armitage Hux belonged to _him_ , and to him alo-

“I take it it went well with Hux, then?” Rey grins at him, and Ben scowls.

“It did.” He reluctantly admits.

“I’ll get a ride from Poe and Finn, then.” She says, turning and disappearing into the house.

“Seriously?” Ben demands, following her. “I don’t trust that piece of sh-” Their mother, reading in the living room, looks up from her newspaper with eyebrows raised. “-crap they drive.”

“That piece of crap _used_ to belong to dad-”

“And it wasn’t trustworthy then.” Their mother chimes in. “It was old when it was new to him. What’s going on?”

“Ben has a boyfriend!” Rey shrieks as Ben immediately launches forward to tackle her with a growl.

“Ah, asked the Hux boy at last?” Leia pretends like her son isn’t chasing his sister in circles around the downstairs. Trying to stop them has long since proven futile.

“I drove him home today—it doesn’t _mean_ anything.” Ben insists, stopping in front of his mom as Rey retreats upstairs.

“What’s stopping you?” Leia asks her son gently. Ben has always had a hair trigger—even now, Leia is careful to be gentle, to be loving. Rey can take advice or questions in the form of a joke or metaphor. Ben needs her to be straightforward.

“I-he-” Ben flounders a moment. “We’re not there yet.” He grumbles at last.

Still, in bed that night, he imagines what it would feel like to push Hux up against a wall and kiss him stupid, make his carefully put together façade come undone. He’s pretty sure it would feel good.

-=-

The next morning, Ben drives to Hux’s house on the way to school, but it seems like no one is home. He’s disappointed, but he can’t say he didn’t expect it. It’s not like they planned this, after all. He gets to school and meets up with Rey and her friends, walking them to their class. That done, he slides into homeroom just in time for once.

Hux is already there, as always, and is sitting just as stiffly as the day before. As always, he looks away just as Ben walks in, like he wasn’t waiting for him.

Ben takes his seat, looking Hux up and down. Hux pretends to ignore him, and Ben almost smiles.

“You want a ride today?” He asks, finally shifting to pretend to pay attention. He and Hux have both mastered the art of conversation without being caught.

“Why?” Hux sounds suspicious. Ben doesn’t blame him.

“We live two blocks from each other and Rey’s ditching me, so, seat’s vacant.” Ben shrugs, trying to act like it was no big deal.

Hux is quiet for so long, Ben thinks he’ll just ignore him. But then,

“Okay.” Hux says, even more quietly than normal.

“I usually leave at seven-thirty.” Ben tries to hide the eagerness in his voice.

“Works for me. I can be outside at seven-fifteen.”

Ben nods. “Meet me at the east parking lot after school.”

“Yes.” Hux sounds like he choked off the rest of whatever he’d been about to say. Ben doesn’t draw attention to it, but it piques his interest.

Everything about Hux piques his interest.

At the end of the day, Hux meets him at the parking lot and something in Ben roars in triumph. He doesn’t show it, though, instead nodding to Hux and getting on his bike so Hux can follow. Hux holds him tightly around the middle, presses close, and Ben feels the roar inside become a purr. They don’t speak.

The next morning, Hux is there, waiting just like he said. Again, they don’t speak. At school, Hux thanks him softly and goes to class, while Ben seeks out Rey. It becomes the new normal, and Ben really can’t believe his luck.


	2. Hold, count 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
> Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW child abuse this chapter. Please skip if you don't wish to read it!

“You _useless_ waste of oxygen!” Brendol thunders. Hux feels lightheaded with fear.

He stumbles back, tripping over the coffee table and going sprawling. Before he can get up, Brendol grabs him by the front of his shirt and lifts him up. Hux grasps his father’s fist closed around his shirt. He doesn’t struggle, he knows better by now; he simply pleads.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll study harder-“

“And how the _fuck_ is that supposed to help you now?!”

“Father, please-don’t-” Hux’s eyes widen in horror at himself—that isn’t what he meant to say at all.

“Don’t you _dare_!” Brendol draws back a fist, rage escalated to new heights, and Hux sees stars.

He comes back on the floor, his eye throbbing, his father putting a boot in his ribs. He can’t help the cry that escapes him.

“A ninety-six is a disgrace! You _know_ you can do better, _why_ do you insist on humiliating us with this?!”

“I’m sorry-“ Hux wheezes.

“Get up!” Brendol snaps. “ _Get. Up!”_

Hux levers himself up, struggling to catch his breath, knowing it’ll be so much worse if he doesn’t. If he hesitates.

“Don’t you _ever_ -“ Brendol is interrupted by the doorbell. The silence following the sound is deafening. “Answer it.” Brendol finally growls.

Hux swallows and goes. He’s shaking with fear, humiliation, and rage, and he knows his eye is already purpling. But he answers the door anyway. What else can he do?

Solo stands there, and Hux is too shocked to shut the door in his face like he should.

“I heard screaming. Everything okay?” Solo asks, in that low voice that says he doesn’t want anyone but Hux to hear.

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you.” Hux pastes on a smile. It feels wrong. He hasn’t smiled in a long time. He makes sure to speak so his father can hear him. “Thanks for caring, sir, that’s nice of you, but I have to go back in.” Solo looks like he’s going to interrupt, so Hux grits his teeth and says, firmly, “I wish I could tell you about the noise, but we didn’t hear anything. It must have been the wind.”

“The wind?” Solo asks flatly, still in that low voice. There’s no wind outside at all.

“Must have been.” Hux says. “Goodnight.” He shuts the door and turns back to his father, dread turning his stomach to lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.  
> it ok ben make better.


	3. Hold, count 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts  
> But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo sex

The next morning, Ben is early to Hux’s house. He _knows_ what’s going on, or, he’s pretty sure he knows, and he’s worried. Yet, at seven-fifteen, Hux exits the house and walks stiffly towards him. He looks at Ben like he didn’t expect Ben to be there. He doesn’t get on the bike right away, staring resolutely at the concrete of the curb, but at last he does.

“What was that, last night?” Ben asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hux says, stonewalling him.

It hurts, Ben decides, that Hux would shut him out. But he can’t say he doesn’t understand why.

Before Hux can leave when Ben parks at school, Ben grabs his arm, gently. Hux looks at him, expectant and confused.

“Hey.” Ben says, even though he doesn’t need to get Hux’s attention. “Okay. It’s the wind. But if it ever isn’t-” He lets go of Hux’s arm and touches the edge of the dark purple bruise around Hux’s eye, ever so softly. “-I’m here. Come find me.”

Hux seems to deflate a little, something in his eyes softening. His eyes take a long time to slide away from Ben’s, and he nods. He looks over his shoulder a few times before he’s out of sight.

At lunch, Rey accosts him, looking furious.

“Did you hit him?!” She hisses. Ben wishes he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Really?” He makes his voice as dry as possible.

She just raises her eyebrows at him.

“ _No,_ I didn’t.” Ben feels disgusted at just being asked, and isn’t that a change?

“He’s behind the gym. It’s where he goes for lunch.” She says then, with a sniff.

Ben is gone before she’s even fully turned away. He indeed finds Hux sitting behind the gym, notes open on his lap, hands running through his hair. There’s no food to be seen around him. Ben hesitates. Hux hasn’t noticed him. He could leave. He’s probably pushed too much already.

While he’s stuck in his indecision, Hux shifts and grimaces, putting a hand to his ribs. He seems to just breathe for a moment before pulling up his shirt to inspect himself. If people thought the bruise on his eye was impressive, it was nothing compared to the spectacular black and purple painting his side.

Ben’s decision is made. He stomps over, making no secret of himself. Hux scrambles to cover himself up, but Ben is already there. He falls to his knees beside Hux and takes his wrists, stopping him.

“You want me to stop,” Ben tells Hux’s outraged expression. “Hit me.”

With that, he shifts and crowds Hux up against the brick of the gym. They’re pretty secluded anyway, no one ever comes back here, and anyone wanting to see them would have to know where to look, but still. He puts his hands under Hux’s shirt and lifts, hunting. He finds marks and scars everywhere. Hux is shaking under his hands, but he doesn’t stop him. His chest heaves with breath, and Ben pushes his notes aside, taking their place in Hux’s lap, between his legs.

He strokes Hux’s face, skirting the bruise on his cheekbone and brow. Hux’s grey eyes watch him warily. After a moment, he leans into Ben’s hand, eyes falling closed, body going lax. Ben leans and kisses him, deep and sweet and claiming, and feels Hux arch up into him. The darkness in Ben roars again. Hux holds his elbows, not pushing, just holding. He’s gone otherwise limp under Ben, and Ben realizes he could do anything right now. Anything. He grasps the back of Hux’s neck and his chin, holding him tightly as he kisses him over and over.

“Ren-“ Hux manages, hoarsely, between kisses. “Ren, what-“ Ben won’t stop kissing him, but still Hux doesn’t stop him, just speaks between the searing contact. “Ren, wait- why- are you- sure?”

“Are you scared of me?” Ben pants against Hux’s jaw, his blood rushing in his ears.

“What? No.” Hux sounds like for him the question came out of left field.

“Go out with me.” Ben says, and it’s not a question.

“Okay.” Hux swallows hard, and Ben can hardly believe it could be that easy.

They kiss away the rest of the lunch period. Ben thoroughly marks up Hux’s throat, and Hux destroys Ben’s hair running his fingers through it. Ben knows what Hux sounds like when he moans, knows he likes Ben manhandling him and taking control. He likes _Ben._

He’s on cloud nine the rest of the day.

On the way home, Ben holds Hux’s wrists, wrapped around his waist. Hux, cheeky and almost playful, kisses his neck before dismounting the bike. It’s subtle, and Ben watches with heated eyes as Hux disappears into the house.

That night, he dreams of the sounds Hux made, of how he felt pressed up against Ben.

-=-

Hux can’t remember the last time he was this happy. Everything is the same, but changed, too. Now there are kisses and caresses, and Solo has him wear his leather jacket at school. It’s great. Sure, there’s a little staring, at first, and whispers, but Hux is an expert at ignoring them. Solo corners him at lunch, between classes, ravishes him to leave him wanting. Hux often wonders if Solo can read minds—he seems to know exactly what Hux likes, things even he himself didn’t know he liked until Solo was doing it.

He doesn’t worry about it, though. Maybe he should, considering Ben Solo’s past, but he doesn’t. Can’t. As much as Solo has learned about him, Hux has learned just as much back. Learns there’s something dark in Solo that likes when Hux goes limp, likes when Hux begs and vows ‘ _yours, yours, yours.’_ Likes that just as much as when Hux is fire and rage, whether that ire is directed at Solo or someone else.

No, he doesn’t worry about it, about Solo or about whether this between them is real or will last, because he’s confident beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’s the only one who satisfies the darkness in Solo. They match each other. It’s good. And with the change in schedule brought by Solo driving him, it’s nearly guaranteed his father will never find out—or at least find out long after Hux is gone.

He’s lied to his father for the first time in his life, too. Solo is kissing him, smooth and hot, and he’s on Solo’s bed—his father thinks he’s trying out a new gym across town. Solo’s family is gone for the day. It’s just them, and Solo is making him feel so. Damn. Good.

They’ve already stripped each other of their shirts, and Hux is salivating at the sight of Solo’s broad chest. Solo’s hand falls, massaging Hux through his pants while Solo draws back to watch Hux’s face.

“Oh, you like that?” Solo murmurs. Hux lets out a soft groan, back arching. “You gonna come in your pants for me, if I keep going?” The pressure increases, making Hux squirm and whimper. “C’mon, Hux. Come in your pants for me, make a mess of yourself. Go ahead. Pretty thing.” Solo purrs, full of fondness.

Solo keeps egging him on, keeps massaging him just right, and the heat keeps climbing higher and higher until Hux grips Solo’s shoulders as it rips through him, the pleasure making his thighs go numb and his gums tingle. And Solo’s whispering in his ear, voice wrecked.

“ _Good_ boy, Hux, _so_ fucking good-oh-“ And Solo settles on top of him, pleasure still humming through his veins. Solo called him- said-

Hux didn’t even know he’d like _that_. But it sent the heat all through his body and in waves. He stares up at Solo’s ceiling and knows he’d kill before giving this up.

-=-

“I didn’t know it wasn’t normal, when I was little.”

They’re curled up together on Ben’s bike, looking out over the city as the sun sets. The breeze plays through Ben’s hair, and Hux won’t look at him as he speaks. Maybe the setting should be romantic, but that’s not why they’re here. It’s just a good, quiet place. Both their parents think they’re at the highschool football game. But Ben hadn’t been expecting a confession like that.

“I didn’t know.” Hux says again, softer, and Ben doesn’t have to ask. He pulls Hux closer. The darkness in his chest hums, a constant low thrum of _mineminemineneverhurtmineprotectminekill_. To sate it, he turns and puts his nose in Hux’s hair.

Hux smells like sweet oranges and sandalwood, and Ben could just devour him, honestly.

But that’s not what Hux needs right now. Hux is burrowing as close as he can into Ben’s side, trying to be subtle about it even though there’s no one around to see. Ben squeezes Hux’s hip softly, mindful of the bruise just below his pinky where Brendol had thrown a chair at Hux and hit him in the thigh. _imhereyouremineshhhhhsafe_.

“They all know. His friends. That’s why I thought-“ Hux’s jaw snaps shut audibly as he struggles to voice it all to Ben. Ben, who is slowly boiling with rage. “They saw and they—they didn’t do anything. Couple of them said—said I deserved it.”

Ben moves, wraps both arms around Hux, holds him tight because if he doesn’t, he’s going to grab his father’s gun and _murder_ everyone who ever made Hux feel like that. Like he was just a punching bag. Hux seems like he’s in his own world, a little bit, like he’s seeing a memory instead of Ben’s chest.

“He’d kill me if he found out about us.” He looks up at Ben then, eyes full of fear but also with clear certainty. “He really would, Ren.”

“He won’t find out about us.” Ben growls, cupping the back of Hux’s neck and wrapping his other arm around his waist possessively. “He _won’t._ ”

Hux doesn’t argue, though Ben can tell he’s not convinced.

“Your phone does pictures, right?” Ben asks, a plan slowly forming in his head, the darkness in his chest curling up his spine and down into his gut until he feels like he could be made of shadows and rage. He hasn’t felt that way in a long time. Control. He must have control.

“Yes.” Hux says slowly, trying to follow Ben’s train of thought.

“From now on, you take pictures. Best you can, when it’s safe. You send them to me, and then you delete them, okay?” Ben forces Hux to look him in the eyes.

“Ben, you don’t want to see that-“ Hux scoffs. Ben knows he thinks his marks, his scars, are ugly. A sign of weakness. Hates showing them to Ben even when they’re doing a scene and he’s in the headspace where he’s safe, still asks for the lights to be off sometimes, or to be blindfolded so he doesn’t have to see Ben looking.

“I don’t.” Ben confirms. “I want you to never have a mark like those again.” He soothes himself by rubbing gently up and down Hux’s ribs. “We’re putting his ass away.” He nuzzles into Hux’s temple, tries to fold around him a little more. “He’ll never touch you again.”

Hux thinks he should say, _it’s okay, I’ll be in college soon_. What he says instead is, “Thank you.” And, “I can’t wait to see him gone.”

Ben finds them an even more secluded spot and pushes Hux up against a tree, well out of sight of anyone passing by.

“Can you be quiet, pretty thing?” Ben growls, watching the shudder go through Hux at the name Ben only uses in the bedroom. The one that means they’re starting a scene.

“Green—y-yes, yes, sir, Ren, I can be quiet.” Hux’s breath stutters in his chest.

“Good boy, remembering your words. So clever.” Ben begins kneading Hux’s body, careful of the bruises, aiming to release the tension.

Hux bites his lip to hold in the noises he already wants to make, and Ben falls to his knees. He makes Hux forget everything but Ben and takes him apart, takes him out of his head, looks up from under his bangs and adores the glassy look Hux has in his eyes, the way he fights so hard to be good for Ben. His fingers curl in Ben’s hair and shivers wrack his body, and he’s tugging and whimpering softly before it bursts from him,

“Please, Ren, please-fuh- please, may I come? Please, I n-need-“

Ben pulls off, rubbing Hux’s thighs to gentle him.

“Gonna make you come down my throat, pretty thing. You want that?” He rumbles.

“Yes, yes, please, yes, Ren-“

Ben swallows him down again, far as he can go, until he’s gagging and it’s hard to breathe but he doesn’t let up, because he’s serious about drinking Hux down.

When Hux comes, it’s with a glorious whimper. Ben swallows and swallows until Hux is holding in a sob from overstimulation. But he doesn’t tell Ben to stop, because he trusts Ben and would let Ben do anything, and Ben is fucking _honored_. He holds Hux for a long time after, until he comes back to himself and it’s safe to drive him home, relaxed and happy. The way Ben wants to keep him forever.

It’s not fucking fair Hux’s old man is a piece of shit. Worse is that he probably thinks he’s doing Hux a service. It’s his fault Hux flinches anytime someone calls him by his first name, his fault Hux exhausts himself trying to study and be perfect in any way he can.

But there’s precious little Ben can do, except put Hux in a headspace where nothing else mattered. Distract him for a while. It doesn’t seem like enough, but Hux has never complained. And with this new plan, that should change soon enough.

Ben goes to bed frustrated, wishing he had Hux beside him, where he knew the only danger was Hux possibly falling out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben definitely came home and went straight to his room to lay down forcefully in his bed.
> 
> Rey definitely turned to Leia and said, "He angy, no talk him."
> 
> Leia is done with memes honestly.
> 
> also i didn't know where to put this but hux will only refer to ben as kylo when they're in a scene or he's feeling that headspace, and ben is totally okay with that.


	4. Hold, count 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was layin' on the floor of my room  
> Cold concrete on my back  
> No, I just couldn't shake the feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo more sex  
> also a plan

“Whose house is it?” Brendol asks, sipping from his coffee cup and not looking away from his newspaper.

“Dopheld Mitaka.” Hux knows better than to trust the calm facade. Brendol could explode at any time.

Brendol hums and says nothing, making Hux wait. When he was younger, the silence would make him beg, which was another excuse for a beating. Begging was weak. _(Not when Kylo makes you beg, makes you feel so good, rewards you-)_ Hux bites his tongue, focusing on the pain. Popping a boner in front of his father would be- possibly- a death sentence.

“I suppose you can go. But I want pictures of the essay.” Brendol allows.

“Thank you, father.” Short answers are best. Grovelling is also weak.

_(Not when you thank Kylo- makes him light up like a Christmas tree, flush so pretty-)_ Not. Now.

Hux retreats upstairs to his room, grabbing his already packed bag from under his bed and adding his laptop to it, shuffling things around inside as though he _hasn’t_ had it ready for two days. Just in case Brendol comes storming up- it wouldn’t be the first time.

Hux had known Mitaka since middle school. At the time, he’d been more acquaintance than friend. Now, though, time had brought them closer together, until Mitaka was Hux’s most loyal confidante. Other than Kylo, he was the only one who knew about Hux’s home life. He’d cover for Hux pretty much no matter what. In fact, he’s Hux’s ride.

Hux’s phone chimes. Talk about timing.

_9:59AM_

_Hey I’m 15 out, we on? :]_

_Mita_

Hux smiles to himself. Mitaka was a genuine friend.

_Yes, but make it twenty just in case._

_Don’t text and drive and for the 3000 th time stop using emojis._

_You_

He has to muffle a snort as a cough when Mitaka’s reply chimes in.

_10:00AM_

_:[_

_Mita_

Precisely twenty minutes later, Hux sees Mitaka’s mom’s Subaru pull up outside and grabs his bag. Brendol has finished his coffee but not his paper when Hux makes it downstairs. He pauses in the hall, open between the kitchen and living room.

“Father?”

“Hm?”

“Mitaka’s here. May I go?” Hux holds the strap of his bag tighter.

Brendol may like torturing Hux, but outside appearances and reputation were more important. He wouldn’t make Mitaka wait. But as the silence stretches on, Hux’s anxiety begins to climb. He wouldn’t make Mitaka wait, would he?

“Alright.” Brendol at last waives a hand dismissively.

Hux doesn’t relax.

“Thank you, father. I’ll see you Monday evening.”

Brendol waives his hand again. Hux nods and takes measured steps out the door and down the walk, holding his breath, and he doesn’t exhale until he’s made it into Mitaka’s car. Mitaka, waiting like an expectant puppy, grins widely. His hands shake on the steering wheel, betraying his anxiety.

“Thank you, Mitaka.” Hux manages, buckling his seatbelt.

“Don’t mention it.” As Hux adjusts his bag at his feet, Mitaka offers the back of his fist.

Hux knocks it with his own, pleased.

“He’s fucking insane. Just saying.” Mitaka pulls away at last, taking a round-about way to Ben’s house just in case Brendol is watching- it’ll look like Hux is headed to Mitaka’s place.

“You have the essay?” Hux asks.

“Yeah; did you download the text program?”

“Yes- and hooked my phone up, thank you.”

“Awesome.” Mitaka watches out of the corner of his eye as Hux removes his laptop and charger, putting it carefully in Mitaka’s backseat.

Mitaka is going to take it for the weekend, send Brendol all kinds of proof that Hux is there and not where he’s actually going to be, and then hand it- wiped of evidence- back to him on Monday. Hux reflects, not for the first time, that it had been dangerous for Brendol to push him to excel. After all, he made some very intelligent friends who, being teenagers, got a lot of satisfaction out of sticking it to authority.

“Remember to text me so I know you didn’t die from dick overload.”

Mitaka, in public, is far too shy to be so crass. With Hux, however, he’s unfortunately just brave enough.

“I don’t think dick overload is a thing.” Hux says as dryly as he can, making a face to drive the point home.

“How would you know? How much dick have _you_ had?” Mitaka accuses.

“More than you, probably. None of your business.” Hux sniffs haughtily, letting their familiar banter soothe his nerves.

Hux feels his anxiety lessen more and more as they turn on to Ben’s street at last, Mitaka squabbling in his ear ( _I’ve had_ so _much dick, I’ll have you know!_ ) Ben is waiting in the driveway, working on his bike. He stands when Mitaka pulls to a stop and watches them with dark eyes.

“Hey, no, for real- you work too hard. Go relax with your boyf and try not to worry.” Mitaka smiles, stopping him before Hux can get out of the car.

“Thanks. I owe you for this one.” Hux didn’t think Brendol could do anything to Mitaka, but he certainly wasn’t above making life hard for Mitaka’s mother, who worked under him.

Hux grabs his bag and hops out, approaching Ben and trying not to look too eager. When he nears, Ben’s hand comes up to greet him, curling behind Hux’s neck and pulling him close.

“Are you ready, pretty thing?” Kylo’s gaze is fire, his voice low thunder.

“Green, Ren, so green.” Hux groans softly, a release.

Kylo rubs the back of his neck with his fingertips, digging in, and slowly Hux’s shoulders unwind.

“My good boy. Got so many plans for you.” Kylo smiles, something warm and soft and small, but entirely genuine.

To anyone looking, they’d be having a private, if intimate, but entirely mundane conversation.

“Go inside through the garage. Get settled in my room. I’ll be in in two minutes, and then I just need to shower. That’s seventeen minutes. Your cushion is by the futon. I want you naked and kneeling there, okay?” Kylo searches his face, watching the relief relax Hux’s features.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Hux breathes.

Kylo squeezes his nape and lets go, turning back to his tools and bike. Hux steadies himself, drunk on it all already, and begins to carry out Kylo’s orders.

The house is empty for the weekend; Kylo’s parents at some event and Rey with Poe and Finn. It’s all theirs, and Hux is excited to have Kylo to himself, along with some privacy. He passes through the bottom floor, goes up the stairs, and through the last door in the hall.

Kylo’s room is painted a deep blue and has a slanting roof. From the door, his bed is on the right and his entertainment center on the left; a black futon in front of a large TV on a nice stand. The closet is on the same wall as the door, and in the far corner is Kylo’s desk. There are two windows- one between the closet and entertainment center, and the other behind Kylo’s headboard. It looks as though Kylo has well prepared for this- there are throw pillows on the futon, along with a blanket draped over the back.

Kylo keeps his floor clear, and Hux can feel the plush carpet under his feet (it’s a light blue, so light it’s almost white) when he toes his shoes off in the closet. He stows his bag, listening as Kylo comes up the stairs. He already feels a little fuzzy around the edges, and takes a moment to pause and enjoy it. He strips, folding everything neatly in the closet on top of his bag before padding to his cushion.

It’s special, made for comfort while kneeling for long periods of time. Placed in between the futon and TV, Hux lowers himself onto it and rests back on his heels, hands on his thighs. It’s just been washed, he can smell the lavender gently wafting up from it. He lets himself relax, trying to unlock his body one muscle at a time as he hears the shower start up.

-=-

Ben packs up his tools and puts everything away as neatly as he can, but it’s an exercise in self-control when all he wants to do is go up and be with Hux, with his boy. But he must be patient. Let them both ease into the headspace. After all, this is for him just as much as it is for Hux.

Ben wasn’t all that familiar with control. He wanted power, and control of himself and others. His life hadn’t really panned out that way. But with Hux- with Hux he was wanted. Needed. His control was welcomed, begged for. Hux trusted him not to bring pain, and was never afraid of him. He trusted Kylo to keep him safe. In turn, he balanced out the darkness in Ben.

He goes inside, locking the house up tight behind him, and starts up the stairs. He can hear Hux moving around in his room and smiles.

Ben hurries with his shower, trying to be thorough but fast. He towels off in the same way and brings the damp towel into the room with him. He shuts the door and goes to the closet, pulling on grey sweatpants that fasten with a button and a drawstring, and a thin, soft, black hoodie.

At last he lets himself turn and look at Hux.

It steals his breath away.

Hux is glorious, his hair a little ruffled, his eyes just foggy enough to make it clear that he’s down. Kylo goes to him, immediately burying his fingers in Hux’s hair. Hux closes his eyes, lashes fluttering, lips parting just slightly. He’s a vision.

“Perfect boy. Lean your chest on the couch- elbows too- lift your ass- _just_ like that, beautiful. Stay.”

Kylo pets down his back, letting his touch linger, before going to his desk and retrieving lube and a large, clean buttplug. He returns to Hux, letting him see what he has in his hands before taking a knee behind him.

“Gonna slide this right in you, Hux. Gonna let it stretch you open for me. Color?” Kylo asks, lubing up the plug and gently coating the outside of Hux’s hole. It _is_ a pretty big toy, after all. He dips the tip of his finger in just to hear Hux bite back a whimper.

“Green, sir, please. I- I want it.” Hux shifts a little before arching his back more.

Kylo kisses the small of Hux’s back and begins to gently rock the plug into place. Hux whimpers and groans and pants his way through it, hands clenching on one of the throw pillows on the futon as they reach the widest part; but then they’re passed it, and Hux goes limp like a puppet with its strings cut. A high whine comes from his throat with every punched-out breath.

“So good. Took that so well.” Kylo pushes the base of the plug, rocking it softly inside of him.

Hux makes a broken sound but doesn’t protest or struggle. Kylo can see the flush covering Hux’s ears and probably down his throat and chest.

“Th-thank you, sir.” Hux says breathlessly.

Kylo pets Hux’s hair with his dry hand before withdrawing, cleaning his fingers on the towel. He throws that towards the closet, grabs the TV remote, and sits on the futon with a groan. Hux had resumed- with slight difficulty- his kneeling position. He’s hard, but then, so is Kylo. Kylo spreads his knees wide.

“Come here, pretty thing. Bring your cushion.” He says, patting the inside of his thigh.

Hux shuffles and makes the move, kneeling between his spread thighs, warm and close.

“I’m gonna put on a movie, and you’re gonna keep my cock nice and warm.” Kylo strokes through Hux’s hair, watches as his pupils blow wide.

“Yes, sir.” Hux almost whispers.

Kylo takes himself out through the button in his sweatpants, stroking himself loosely. Hux swallows, eyes on Kylo’s moving hand. With one hand, Kylo steadies his cock, and with the other uses Hux’s hair to pull him close. He manipulates Hux with the hold and rubs his cock all over his face, teasing him with it. Finally-

“Open.”

Hux’s jaw drops immediately, and Kylo carefully feeds him all he can take, letting go of his cock once Hux has it. The moment Hux stops sinking down because he has his mouth full, he starts suckling gently. Quick pressure-then-release, rubbing his tongue along the underside. Kylo moans, petting and scritching at Hux’s scalp.

“What a good boy. _Fuck_ , Hux, that feels so good.” He feels Hux shudder under his palm at the praise.

Kylo turns on Netflix and relaxes back into the couch, petting Hux gently and constantly. He feels Hux’s mouth work around him carefully as he swallows, sometimes suckling and sometimes just resting with the weight of Kylo on his tongue. Kylo pulls the blanket from the back of the futon around Hux’s shoulders, bringing security and warmth.

It really doesn’t matter what he puts on, he’s not going to be focusing on it anyway. All of his attention is on Hux, though he forces himself to make it appear otherwise. Below him, Hux is practically purring in contentment. It’s all Ben’s ever wanted.

When the movie’s finally over, Kylo pulls a thoroughly dazed Hux from his cock and guides him onto his back on the futon. Carefully, he rocks the plug out, giving a few thrusts around the widest part to make sure his rim is stretched enough. Hux mewls and grips the furniture for support, eyes screwed shut.

Hooking his elbows under Hux’s knees, he tosses the plug aside to be cleaned later and holds Hux open. Kylo spends a moment just admiring him. His leaking cock, flushed and wet. His heaving chest, nipples pebbled and the smattering of hair there. Then, carefully, he thrusts in. There’s enough spit and lube, and Kylo goes slowly enough. Hux is panting again.

“Ren, Ren, please- oh- fuck- yours, please, sir-” Hux _writhes_.

Kylo, nearly bending Hux in half, nuzzles into his throat. Hux might be in subspace, but he knows just how to stoke Kylo’s possessive fire. He wants more but doesn’t want to ask, Kylo knows, afraid of being told no. As if Kylo could ever deny him anything.

He bites marks under Hux’s collarbone, careful to keep them where they’ll be out of sight. They both like to leave marks on each other, to know they belong.

“Mark me up, Hux. Put those pretty lips on me.” Kylo thrusts a little harder, a little deeper.

Hux obeys, leaving love bites everywhere- throat, pecs, shoulders-

“Close, Ren, please, sir, please, w-wa- _ah!_ Wanna come so bad-” Hux makes a choking noise and _keens_.

“Touch yourself, Hux. Lemme see you work that pretty cock. Come all over yourself.” Kylo’s breathless, just as close.

Hux grasps himself and pumps furiously, without finesse or rhythm, until he hunches in on himself and comes with a gasp.

“Fuck, Hux, you’re-” Kylo loses it and thrusts harder, burying his face in Hux’s hair and holding him close, pounding into him until he follows with a groan.

They lay together for a few minutes, warm and sated, until Ben gets up to retrieve the towel. He cleans Hux off first, hushing the soft complaints that it earns him. Once Hux is clean, Ben brings him another hoodie and sweatpants- they’ll be massive on him, but Kylo _needs_ him in Ben’s clothes. He helps Hux get dressed and wraps him in the blanket, folding the futon down so he can spoon his boy. Hux will probably nap for a bit, and then they can order some food.

Once clean and tucked away himself, Ben lays under the blanket, pulling Hux tight against him. He props his head on his hand and keeps the other arm around Hux’s waist protectively. Hux nuzzles in close, tiny puffs of warm breath against Ben’s jaw. He’s managed to turn on and lose himself in a nature documentary when Hux’s nose bumping softly at his chest rouses him.

“What is it, love?” Ben mumbles, halfway into a nap himself.

“Love you, Ben.” Hux is just as quiet, eyes still closed. He looks relaxed. Unbothered.

Ben plants butterfly-light kisses all over Hux’s face, heart swelling, and carefully brushes a bit of hair out of Hux’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Hux.”

-=-

_11:13AM_

_Dopheld Mitaka has created the group._

_Dopheld Mitaka named the group SuhPRIZE SHAWTY_

_Dopheld Mitaka set their nickname to Feathers_

_Feathers set the nickname for Phasma to Flocky_

_Feathers set the nickname for Ben Solo to Cluckers_

_Feathers set the nickname for Armitage Hux to Fluffy_

_Are you alive?!?!?!?!_

_Feathers_

_11:16AM_

_Mitaka wth_

_Flocky_

_Who r u even talking to_

_You_

_You set your nickname to And What Is This Shit? (Edit)_

_Flocky set their nickname to Yeah What Is This Shit Mitaka?_

_[x] Image failed to load_

_Aww. Chicken name meme. :[_

_Feathers_

_I’m alive._

_The groupchat was not necessary._

_Fluffy_

_You weren’t answering ur phone!!!_

_Feathers_

_I’m changing these nicknames if we’re keeping this_

_You_

_Agreed._

_Fluffy_

_We should at least make this group something useful_

_You_

_You named the group Operation: Kill Brendol Hux_

_No._

_Fluffy_

_I’m down._

_Yeah What Is This Shit Mitaka?_

_Cool. New names now._

_You_

_You set the nickname for Feathers to LieutenantMita_

_You set the nickname for Yeah What Is This Shit Mitaka? to CaptainPhas_

_Does this mean I’m higher rank than you? :D_

_LieutenantMita_

_No. We’re in different divisions._

_Same authority level._

_Equals._

_CaptainPhas_

_:[_

_LieutenantMita_

_CaptainPhas set the nickname for What Is This Shit? to Supreme Leader_

_Supreme Leader set the nickname for Fluffy to Chancellor Hux_

_Much better_

_You_

_I’ll take it._

_Chancellor Hux_

_Focus, boys. How do we kill Hux’s bastard of a dad?_

_CaptainPhas_

_You don’t even know what he did >P_

_LieutenantMita_

_I really don’t care_

_We all know he sucks_

_CaptainPhas_

_FAIR_

_LieutenantMita_

_What do we think of poison?_

_You_

_Too pedestrian._

_CaptainPhas_

_Poison could work except everyone knows_

_I’m the only one who cooks_

_Chancellor Hux_

_Alright everybody have an idea by monday_

_You_

_Salute.gif_

_CaptainPhas_

_Saluting.gif_

_LieutenantMita_

_Eyeroll.gif_

_Chancellor Hux_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha okay next one's gonna hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive and help determine where the story goes. <3


End file.
